Courtney in the Middle
by iandin123
Summary: A series of oneshots/episodes of Courtney's life living with her brothers turned worse after joining the kreylboyne class. What other mishaps might happen? The characters are kinda OOC, but they're 11, remember that. Rated T just in case.
1. Intro

Okay, so this is to just kinda tell what the original OC's look like. All the OTHER TDI contestants just look the same except the clothes. And if you don't need to know this, then just go to next chappie.

Ok, I do not own TDI, but I DO own the OC's. So HAH! Take that LAWYERS!

**

* * *

**

Charlie- younger brother-9

Messy blondish brown hair that curves up in the front, brown eyes(like Courtney), and tan skin with freckles.

**Nate- youngest brother-7**

Messy mocha brown hair with brown eyes, and tan skin with freckles.

**Ryan- oldest brother-16**

Mocha brown, shaggy hair, with turqoise-blue eyes, semi-tannish skin.

**Janice- (Think 'looks like Lois') Mom**

Mocha brown hair that goes shoulder length with semi-tannish skin and brown eyes.

**Shaun- Dad**

Blondish brown hair that curves up in the front, blue eyes, tan skin with freckles.

* * *

Ok, and one more thing. Here's the list from oldest to youngest, just incase your confused.

Ryan

Cody(Older than Courtney by 7 minutes)

Courtney

Charlie

Nate

* * *

And now, CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!


	2. Pilot

**WHOO!!! A new story from me! Yes, I know I have a lot of stories but-...SHUT UP LAINEY!(sorry. Friend)**

**Anyway, This will have the same kind of things as Malcolm in the Middle like the whole 'breaking the fourth wall' thing. So...**

_This will refer to as Courtney talking to the audience._

**Oh, and sometimes, in the beginning, there'll be some things COMPLETELY unrelated to the stories. Just like the one underneath.**

**I do not own TDI. So, yea. BUT, I do own the OC's here.**

**Penut Butter?**

Check.

**Jam?**

Check.

**Bread?**

Check.

**Milk?**

Wait...it's kinda...chunky...Check!

The seven year-old boy, Nate, made a mental list in his mind as he put the ingredients in the blender and pressed 'mix'. He un-tucked his shirt as he waited for the liquid to become smooth. His 11 year-old brother came in the back door and ruffled his little brother's mocha brown hair.

"Hey Nate. What's...up?" Cody's blue-eyes looked up to the ceiling as he saw a purple-like substance dripping down onto whatever Nate had in the blender.

"Nothing." Nate said as he poured the liquid from the blender, to his cup, and walked away. "See ya later."

Cody still looked at the ceiling, wide eyed."Did you forget to put the lid on the blender-"

"Hey Nate. Oh, tuck in your shirt, sweetie-OH MY GOD!!! CODY!!!"

"I-it wasn't my fault mom!" Cody said to his mom, Janice.

As the two argued, Nate sat back down on the couch with his 11-year old sister and 9-year old brother.

"Did you make a PB&J like I told you too?" Courtney, his sister asked.

"Yeah."

"Blender...nice work." Charlie said.

_LifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairLifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfair_

"BOYS! GET IN HERE!!" Janice yelled as she put down breakfast on their barely standing table.

"MOM! I'm a girl!"

"You know what I mean, Courtney."

Her younger brother Charlie butted in. "I couldn't tell!"

"I'm GONNA KILL YOU!"

"YOU TWO BETTER STOP FIGHTING!" Janice came into their room and broke up the fight, dragging them to breakfast, with there two other brothers following along. Courtney and Charlie glared daggers with their fiery brown eyes.

"Hey boys." Their father, Shaun, greeted.

"Ahem."

"And Courtney."

The siblings waved at their father and started stuffing cereal in their mouths.

"Alright," Janice announced. "we ran out of bread so one of you is having yesterday's chicken casserole."

"Wait, we had _CHICKEN_ casserole last night?" Cody asked.

"I thought it was brocolli." Charlie shuddered.

_Don't worry, it LOOKS disgusting, but it's not poisonous. Or at least, it hasn't been yet._

The kids finished their breakfast and went outside to head for school.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go wait for Bridgette. You guys go on ahead. And don't do anything stupid!" Courtney walked over to the house across and waited for her blond friend, Bridgette.

"I'll go wait too." Cody said. "Now, what do you do if Justin looks like he's gonna beat you up?"

"Kick his no-no's!" Nate answered.

"And for extra points, kick his pretty boy face." Charlie added.

"Good. See you guys later." Cody walked towards Bridgette's house and left the two younger brothers behind.

"You know, mom says that we're suppose to walk together." Nate muttered.

"Yea, but they'll catch up. And don't be such a baby." Charlie scolded.

Nate drooped his eyes and lowered his head. He walked slowly behind Charlie till Charlie had groaned in frustration.

"Ugh, fine! C'mon, I'm sorry. They'll catch up, don't worry."

"Okay!" Nate amusingly grinned. Sometimes, Charlie just got a little annoyed by his little brother's cuteness.

As the two brothers walk to their school, Bridgette had just walked out of her house and headed her way towards Courtney and Cody.

"Hey guys!" Bridgette greeted.

"Hey Bridgette." Cody and Courtney both replied.

"So," Bridgette started as they walked towards their school. "has your older brother called from his boarding school yet?"

"No and it's totally unfair!" Courtney exclaimed.

_See, my brother Ryan has gotten in trouble with the Principal, and he won't let him back in school! And besides, only the Principal hates him. Now he has to go to Military School!_

_Flashback_

"_Okay, look. I know what you're gonna say but-"_

_  
"NO BUTS! YOU, YOU STREET MOUSE, VANDAL, SCOUNDREL, CRIMINAL!!!!" Ryan was cut off by his principal._

"_HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT! Maybe he's done some mistakes, but he will be a better person than you will ever be!" Janice defended her son._

"_Oh. Thanks mom!"_

"_I AM EXPELLING YOU!!!"His principal shouted._

"_C'mon, Principal Jerkface!"_

"_It's pronounced JIRKENFAS!"_

"_Anyone could've just_ sang _in the talent show! I just wanted to give it a little more spice!"_

"_BY PUTTING THE CURTAINS ON FIRE?!?!??!!"_

"_...Yeah!"_

_Flashback end._

_His talent show act was practically the only one that I actually was awake in._

_LifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairLifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfair_

"Here you go, Ms. Frankford." Courtney handed her math test over to her teacher, Ms. Frankford, who stared at awe at her and the paper.

"A-uh-w-wow! Courtney, this is spectacular! You've finished your 5th grade midterm in under 5 minutes!"

"Is that bad?"

"N-no! It's...spectacular! Wow! I'm surprised at this! If lucky, the kids usually take 2 days to finish this test! Thank you, Courtney."

Courtney's smiled and walked proudly to her desk..

"Ahem, nerd!" Courtney's sheepish look turned into a death glare as she turned to the one who said that. Her number one enemy.

"Ogre!"

"Ms. Pole-up-her-butt." Duncan said, with hands behind his head.

_Ugh, that's Duncan. He's such an arrogant jerk! I hate him! And seriously? A FAUXHAWK?! Either get a Mohawk or don't get one at all, poser! God, I don't know why I hang out with him._

"C'mon, dudes. Play nice!"

_Oh yea, NOW I remember. Geoff is Bridgette's friend and crush, and he happens to be Duncan's best friend. Geoff's a great guy, but I hate his best friend's guts!_

"Just tell your friend to keep away from me!" Courtney demanded.

"Well boo-hoo to you, Princess!"

"STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!!!!!!"

"MAKE ME!!!"

"COURTNEY! DUNCAN!" Both the shrieking kids turned to see their teacher fuming at them. "People are taking a test! Courtney, someone wants to talk to you in the Principal's office."

"WHAT!? HE STARTED IT!"

"Just your luck, Princess!"

Courtney gave a death-glare to Duncan as she headed off to the principal's office.

_Great! Now what. Oh well, you guys know that he started it, right? Good. Now, I can't say I haven't been in the Principals office, but usually I don't get caught with whatever I'm doing. But I didn't do anything this time though!_

Courtney barged into the Principals office still mad at Duncan, expecting Principal Jirkenfas to be there, but instead, she found an orange-haired woman with a floral imprinted dress and a sombrero on her head.

"Oh, hello. I'm Camron." The women greeted.

"Uh, hey. Whatever it is, I didn't do it, and you have no proof."

"Oh, Courtney, you're not in trouble. I'd just like for you to take a test." Camron held up a picture with what seemed to be a group of people surrounding a dead man.

"Now, if you could identify what happened here-"

"The one in the wheelchair did it. First, he's got the knife in his cast, you can see that he didn't even have a broken leg, but only used the inside of the bandages to wipe off the blood, the motive's clearly because him and the women mourning over the dead guy are married, but she cheated on him, because you can see the marks on her left ring finger that used to have a ring on it until she dumped it so the dead guy wouldn't know she was married, and the guy isn't even dead! He's a magician who tricked the guy into thinking that he'd be dead, so can I go now!?!?!?" Courtney asked angrily.

Camron stared wide-eyed at her, with her jaw dropped. She then took out a paper and clipboard and wrote a few things on it, while looking back at Courtney at the same time.

_This seems familiar...wait! I think I might have a hunch..._

"What's going on...?" Courtney asked.

_Please, please say that it was just to annoy me!_

"Well, Courtney, you're-

_LifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairLifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfair_

"Oh my god! That's great, Courtney!" Janice had just gotten off the phone with Camron, who just told of the news that Courtney was so smart, she could attend the gifted class.

_This stinks. My brother Cody got into that class, and from what he told me of it, I don't want to be in that class at all! I don't want to be in the gifted class. I don't wanna be a krelboyne! I won't!_

"Shaun! Courtney's got an IQ of 165! Isn't this wonderful?" Janice told Shaun.

"Wow, kiddo! Good job!" Shaun ruffled his daughter's hair lightly.

"But Mom! Dad! I don't wanna be in the krelboyne class!" Courtney argued.

"Yea, mom. Kreylboyne's get beat up everyday. I'm just lucky I have friends outside the class!" Cody said.

"Courtney, this is a wonderful opportunity! Life just doesn't give you opportunities like this!"

"But mom!"

"Your mom's got a point there, Court." Shaun started. "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade."

"But Daddy!" Courtney shrieked.

"Honey?" Janice said.

"I, uh, er."

"Hey dad!" Charlie broke the tension. "Um, remember? We had to go, to, uh, that place! By the, er, hobo!"

"YES! Right, be right back sweetie." Shaun mouthed a 'thank you' to Charlie as both headed for the door.

"Wimp." Courtney muttered.

"Now, no buts Courtney. You are going to be in that class!" Janice made up her mind. Courtney groaned in defeat.

"Trust me, honey. You'll thank me for this later." Janice comforted Courtney, but was interrupted as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Courtney dragged herself to the phone and answered.

"Hello?" Courtney said.

"Court-shorts? It's me!"

"Ryan!"Courtney smiled. It had been so long since they talked. About 3 months actually. "How's military school!"

"Not bad, Court-Shorts. Oh, and I should tell you about my friend here. His name's Alex. We've been getting into all kinds of trouble-"

"C'mon, Ryan! Commadant Hatchet's on our tail!" said a voice, who Courtney presumed to be Alex, called.

"Okay, Court-shorts! I gotta go! Say hi to the rest for me!" Ryan said.

"Okay, Ryan. And stop calling me Court-Shorts!"

"Never! Bye!"

"Bye."

Courtney hung up the phone and went back to the dinner table.

"Ryan says hi."

_LifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairLifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfair_

"C'mon, Courtney! We're gonna be late!" Cody dragged his stubborn sister to the bungalow that contained the 'Krelboyne' class. He partially did blame himself for this, as he had told incredibly embarrassing stories that happened to him in that class.

"Cody! You even said it yourself! They dance in medieval outfits and they ACTUALLY dance at the assembly!" Courtney argued. Usually, she'd be all up for something that'd boost her grade in school, but after the stories her brother had told her, she was, to say, _hesitant._

"C'mon!" Cody pulled on his sister's arm till he finally got her in class, just before the bell had rung.

"Here. You can sit next to me." Cody pulled out a chair next to him and motioned Courtney to sit down, as he sat down on his own chair.

"Oh! Hello Courtney! Remember me? Kids, this is Courtney."

"Yes, hello Camron." Courtney said trying to sound as polite as possible, while inside she was a little freaked out.

"Oh, you also might know some of the students here. They live near your block."

_Well, at least I won't be lonely in here. I know SOME people._

Courtney looked around to see all the other kids had their eyes on her.

_There's Izzy Greens, the most psychotic kid in the whole city. But she was fun to hang out with if you ever needed to prank one of your brothers. Another was Noah James, a real smart kid. And by what I mean smart kid, I mean know-it-all. Sure, he was sometimes cool to hang out with, but I know I'm smarter than him, and I don't go rubbing it him like him. Oh, and...hey! Is that...Bridgette??_

"BRIDGETTE?!" Courtney exclaimed as she saw her best friend enter the doors to the classroom.

"Courtney, please use your inside voice." One kid said.

"Lay off him Bryan. SCREAMING RULES!" Izzy.

"Woo. Hoo." said Noah.

"Hey Court. Um, I'm here for transfer classes?" Bridgette said in a more questionable way than stateful way.

"Oh, yes. Class, this is Bridgette. Say hello." Camron instructed.

"Hello, Bridgette." Camron ignored the 'enthusiasm' of the class and told Bridgette to sit next to Cody and Courtney.

"Bridgette! I thought you were in normal classes?" Courtney asked.

"Yea, but after you left the office, I was called up and I had to do some kind of picture thing."

"The whole 'Murder scene which guy murders because wife cheated on him, but the victim was actually alive.' thing?" Courtney nonchalantly said.

"Um," Bridgette said. "well, all I did was point out the clues and stuff. They said my IQ was 143. High enough to get into the gifted program."

"Let's just get this over with." Courtney said.

_LifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairLifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfair_

"C'mon, Nate! Hurry up!" Charlie called to his little brother. "We need to get in the lunch line before it gets crowded!"

"I'm coming!" Nate scurried towards Charlie. Unfortunately, Charlie did not think this was fast enough and grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the cafeteria.

"Charles, there are plenty for everyone. Sheesh!" Said a girl with raven-black hair and blue eyes.

"What are you, my sister? And besides, Dani, today's mozzarella cheese sticks day." Charlie said to his best friend.

"...Understood...I call first!" Dani ran towards where the start of the line was.

"HEY!" Charlie and Nate ran for it until all three were stopped by a muscular figure(I think he's SUPPOSE to be muscular...)

"Sorry, but we're taking this spot."

"Justin!" Dani cursed. Justin stood with a crowd of his guy back-up, and his fan girls.

"We were here fair and square Primadonna! Beat it!" Charlie demanded.

"Too bad, kid. See ya later, or, do you want to get beat up?" Justin questioned. Charlie fumed as his fists tightened and shook, ready for a fight.

"Charlie!" Dani warned. "It isn't worth it."

Charlie stared at Dani and she stared back, each other not stopping till one backs down.

"Grr...fine."

"Let's go Charlie." Dani lead Charlie and Nate away from Justin.

"Well, at least my friends aren't chickens. Your stupid family. Oh, and tell your sister that she's lucky that I'd be talking to her, even though she's a krelboyne. And tell her that I'll be waiting for her tonight."

That was the last straw for Charlie. "AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Charlie tackled Justin to the ground and with his hands balled into a fist, struck Justin in his pretty boy face.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!!!" Charlie punched Justin again, and even Nate had joined in, due to this being the subject on their sister.

"Take that, pretty boy!" Nate shouted.

Courtney entered the the cafeteria talking with Bridgette and Cody. "Yea, and I can't believe we were held back late for lunch because-OH MY GOD! CHARLIE!! NATE!!" Courtney, Cody, and Bridgette headed over to the scene of the fight.

"Charlie, Nate, stop it!!" Courtney broke off the fight. "What has gotten into you guys?"

"He was talking trash about you!" Charlie answered.

"Yeah, Courtney! I heard it!" Dani defended Charlie.

"Yea, Courtney!" Nate agreed.

"Guys, there are better ways to resolve this." Courtney reasoned.

"And mom said if any of us got in trouble this month, that she'd take away the TV for 2 weeks!" Courtney whispered to Charlie and Nate.

"But-"

"C'mon." Courtney dragged Charlie and Nate out of the cafeteria and to the outside tables.

"Courtney! You're just practically gonna let him get away with it?!" Charlie asked.

"Well, what did he say?" Cody asked. Charlie told them the exact words he used.

"I'm gonna kill that pretty boy!" Cody said.

"Guys, fighting isn't the answer here." Courtney reasoned.

"Court, I think he deserves it! Didn't you just here what he said?" Bridgette said. Everyone else besides Courtney nodded.

"Yea, Courtney! You're not gonna do anything about it?" Dani asked.

"Who says we weren't gonna do anything about this?" Courtney grinned devilishly.

_Hey! It's not like I HAVEN'T done this before._

_LifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairLifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfair_

"Hey kids! Oh, hi Bridgette! Hi Dani!" Janice greeted her kids and their friends.

"Hey mom!" The kids quickly tried to leave the room, but not quick enough.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing Mom! We're just gonna hang out and study! Geez." Charlie said.

"Alright." She glared at them for the last time and went back to washing the dishes. The kids hurried into the room and closed all their doors.

"You guys know that you have a really small room, right?" Dani said as she looked around the small room that had two queen sized beds.

"Yea, but at least we don't sleep in the couch." Cody said.

"Alright. Now, we need to plan this. Now, here's what we're gonna do."

_LifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairLifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfairlifeisunfair_

"Hi mom! Hi dad! We're back!" Nate greeted Janice and Shaun.

"Oh, hi sweetie." Janice greeted back.

Courtney, Cody, Charlie, and Nate rushed to their rooms until...

"Oh, and the school called." The kid's eyes shot up wide. "You want to explain to me anything about beating Justin McCarter?"

"Mom! You have to understa-"

"Don't worry, Charlie. I asked Dani about it and she told me what Justin said. You know, I've always thought that their family needed to be shut up."

"Dani told you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, now, go brush your teeth and go to bed. It's past your bedtime."

_I can't believe it was that easy! Mom didn't even complain that Charlie totally beat up Justin!_

_**DING-DONG**_

Janice went over to the door and opened the door.

…

…

"**BOYS!!!!**"

They peek from the corners of the wall to see a...'waste' covered Justin with silly string on his hair.

_Okay, so we kinda stopped by at Justin's place. You heard what he said! You can't blame him!_

* * *

**Okay, so this is just the first one shot. Don't worry, I have more coming.**

**Okay, so yea. Not much of other characters there, but the next will have lots!**

**I didn't give Duncan the whole green hair thing cuz, well, he's only 11 here. And Cody and Courtney are suppose to be fraternal twins. **

**There'll be more of Ryan and Alex too! I really imagine them as a good trouble making duo. And Alex is related to a person you all know and love.**

**Noah and Izzy will also be in this whole thing. So will Geoff! So don't fret.**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *


End file.
